The Love of a Dixon
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla a use to be Lawyer is in a loop when she is forced to survive with Daryl in a Z-Day after being separated with Merle but on their little journey they meet Rick and many others while keeping their love at bay just enough to keep them both alive but when Kayla and Daryl fall deeper it will take more to keep love a bay this is The Love of a Dixon *LEMON WARNING*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-hey i'm Daryl and i'm Kayla

The sky seemed so bright and the wind seemed so cold,but what made me not care cause of the world i am in it plunged so quickly i didn't have time to blink it plunged into a world of darkness and the darkness is the walkers...you may not know who the walkers are,well the walkers are the dead they bite the flesh of living turning living into one of them i was lucky to survive barley though i'm going to tell you what happened to me in the world i live in...

Before the outbreak happened i was a lawyer but i wasn't any normal Lawyer who listened to crap no i was the one who didn't take crap from No one,i was currently doing a case on a man by the name of Merle Dixion before the outbreak and the judge was not looking so good i knew by how grey looking he was he also had his arm wrapped in gaze striking a nerve in spin seeing it.

About in the middle of it the Judge started throwing up blood the cops were helping him till he bit the one on the left i was standing next to Merle when he grabbed me and we ran off quickly i was terribly confused by this and i was scared about what was happening in the court but when arriving outside my fear rose more the thing happening in the court was happening outside i gulped and gripped Merle's shirt and i looked at the people getting eaten

"Come on we gotta find my brother"he said and he dragged me off to the direction in the woods

"w-wait do you know where your going"i asked him

"uh Yeah i live there i'm not a stupid man"he said and we kept going

Minutes felt like hours the walkers were in the Woods and fallowing us thank god they only walk and not run we came up to a house and went in Merle locked the door behind us and went to his room i walked to look around till someone grabbed me and pinned me to a wall

"are you bitten"the person snarled

"n-no i-i'm not"i said in a panicked tone

"Daryl lay off she came with me unbitten"he said and handed me a pistol and Daryl a shotgun as he held a shotgun as well

"sorry but i have to be sure...I'm Daryl"he said shaking hands with me smirking

"K-Kayla"i said still scared at the Daryl scene we walked to the door and saw banging on it and moaning

"are they gonna come in"i asked

"of course they want us but we'll change that"Daryl said and loaded his gun

I gulped and loaded my gun and aimed it at the door it seemed so long but i knew it was only seconds till the door busted down and the walkers flooded in i gave the first shot and shot one between the head and i gasped softly but kept shooting it was then i finally saw it the only way to kill them was to shoot them in the head i was going to shoot again till a arm went around my waist and i was flung over Daryl's shoulder as we ran out the back door

"Kayla right?"Daryl asked running

"yes"i asked

"eh is it bad to say it's bad to wear a skirt"he said with a grin

I squeaked and i heard Merle laughing as we ran we got to a safe area it was a mall type of place Daryl sat me on the ground and i blushed as i looked up at them

"i'm not really sure but are we staying here"i asked kindly

"for the time being"Merle said before Daryl could speck

I nodded and stood as i went to look around i looked down at my skirt to be honest my whole clothes these are not the best clothes to wear now i looked around and saw i was in a mall we are in a mall i smiled and went to the first place that has clothes i looked around seeing many awesome clothes.

"Kayla?"i hear Daryl i looked and saw him searching for me i just stayed quiet and went to the the shirts

first i saw t shirts button up shirts all kinds some bloody and torn and the floor didn't look any better i went to a shirt it was black and button up it was long sleeved i'll ask one of the brothers to cut it for me,i then went to the bottoms and saw the perfect pair of jeans they were skinny jeans but the color black with holes on the thighs and knees.

I went to walk away till arms laced around me and pulled me to the body i went to scream but my mouth was coverd

"its ok...it's only me Kayla"i looked seeing Daryl i pushed him away

"Are you stupid you almost gave me a heart attack"i said growling he only smirked but frowned

"why didn't you call back when i called your name"he asked

"cause i was busy getting clothes"i said huffing and went to change

"mind if i watch"he asked in a purr like voice

"no"i yelled and left him all alone there coming up i was buttoning up my shirt as i fixed my shoes which were black and white converses

i looked around no Daryl i walked over to see where he was...nothing i kinda started to get worried i walked to the last place i saw Merle and Daryl talking but i was not able to make out the words but i had a feeling it was about surviving i walked to them and i swore i saw pink on Daryl

"don't you think it will get hot in that"Merle asked

"yes but i need one of you to you know cut the sleeves"i said and looked between the two Daryl chuckled pulling a knife out and went to me cutting them off he whisperd something in my ear making me shiver

"Kayla..."he smirked and i blushed

Merle only smirked at his brother and me i turned arms crossed backing facing them i heard Merle and Daryl saying something but i didn't care i walked away

"you guys go on with your guy talk"i said waving them off and i went to explore

"wait Kayla"Daryl said and went with me leaving Merle alone

**And this is where me and Daryl's Story starts...Together**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Splited

I walked at a faster pace than Daryl as we walked i felt his eyes watch ing my every move making me blush softly i couldn't stand being watched,I spinned on my heal and looked at him then saw are noses touching.

"why hello there"he grinned

"hi mind not watching me while we walk"i said and took a step back from him before he could wrap his arms around me

"ok then "he said grinning

"shut up and stay alert"i said acting tough making him grin at me

We continued walking looking around i looked at my hands seeing one bloody and i felt Daryl grab it and examin my hand

"it's ok i got it by picking up a bloody shirt"i said and he gave a gruff sound and smiled hugging me i blushed more and looked away

"quit with the love crap Daryl"i said shoving him away snarling

Daryl backed away and nodded slowly and i wanted to say sorry i mean it was fine with me i didn't mind one bit but it kinda made me worry i can't afford to love just yet me and Daryl walked through stores grabbing things needed i turned seeing Daryl grabbing stuff as well i went to say something till a gun shot rang

"MERLE"Daryl yelled and ran leaving me behind i went to go after him but i saw 12 walkers cross my path

"DARYL"i yelled and i saw him turn seeing the walkers and his head back to his brother

"sorry Kayla..."he said and ran to his brother

"no...no...NO"i yelled but i drew my gun out and started to shot the walkers out of pure hatred the walkers were dead at my feet and i heard a sad cry as i knew Merle was either dead,a walker,or gone

i left to find a exit finding one i opened the door and i heard Daryl shout my name i wanted to go to him so bad but he left me to fend for myself, thank god he did but i ignored the feeling to go back and walked out the door slammed behind me and i knew Daryl heard it and might go for me,so i sprinted to the woods i ran at fast speed and up a steep hill i looked down and saw Daryl bust out the exit looking around he spotted me and ran at quick speed i turned and sprinted down but by the time i was almost fixing to turn i was tackled and pinned

"DON'T EVER RUN FROM ME"he yelled

"g-get off me"i said blushing

"no my brother is gone disappear i'm not losing you to"he said snarling as if he was holding tears back

"D-Daryl"i said softly and he flinched thinking i was going to yell i only move my hands out his grasp to where his hands were beside my head and i touched his cheeks smiling

"i won't run off promise"i said and he gave a chocked sob and hugged me

I felt bad for him but i happy he and me were on good terms again he got off me and he helped me up and i gave a small smile and we looked over to the walkers and we ran off quickly

"you ok?"i ask

"yeah lets find shelter"he said

"o-oh ok"i said and we ran faster to ditch the walkers coming across a tralier i spotted it was empty the door was flung open no one making noise i walked in and spotted nothing

"its good"i said to Daryl and he walked in and set his stuff down and went to check on the bedding arrangment

"One Bed"he said and i almost jumped out my skin

"only one"i said face getting red every second

"yes one"he said grinning

"w-well i guess it's ok"i said and he nodded and went to clean up a bit

"go rest i can clean this place no problem"he said and i nodded not able to say anything

I laid in the bed blushing i went under the covers and made circles in the blanket blushing thinking he will be laying with me soon i looked over to look at him and he was on the ground picking paper up

"_What is wrong with me i just met him i can't possibly like him already i mean it is love a first sorta"_i thought and turned away again about a minute later i felt Daryl come into bed he was shirtless and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him

"D-Daryl..."i go to say something but he shushed me

"don't say anything"he said and planted a kiss on my i blushed and he started to kiss down my face and then my neck but i stopped him

"we don't even know one another Daryl"i said softly

"your right..."he said under his breath and laid his head on the pillow and turned so my face was against his hard chest i felt him stroke my hair and i gave a light chuckle and soon fell asleep

"Kayla"i hear Daryl say my name my eyes opened and i looked up at him confused

"hey whats wrong"i asked

"time to awake"he said

"i am awake thank you very much"i giggled and sat up yawning i slid over Daryl to get out of bed when out i walked to the exit door and saw 4 people talking and i closed the door again Daryl was getting out

"there are 4 people outside"i said

"oh yeah those are survivors"he said

"i know but 'who' are they"i said

"oh the blonde is Andrea,the black T-dog,the other male no idea,and the chinese dude Glenn"he said and i sighed more people i nodded and walked outside to the survivors

"excuse me"i said making the four looking at me

"hello there now i understand Daryl said you can stay but please answer me...have you seen a man kinda bald muscular has a small beard"i asked

"yes we have uh should Rick be coming soon"Andrea asked

"yeah here he is"Glenn said

I saw a man in a sherif clothes and i blushed backing away a bit i felt hands on my back stopping me i saw Daryl and he looked so angry i looked down

"wheres my brother"Daryl asked in anger

"uh we kinda handcuffed him to a roof"Glenn said

"What!"he yelled

"D-Daryl calm down"i said and hugged his arms

"you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you LEFT HIM THERE"he yelled

"D-Daryl stop it"i said crying

Daryl realed back pushing me he slapped me on accident and went to attack Rick but he was held back i sat on the ground holding my cheek and Andrea and T-Dog were by my side

"Calm down look what you did"Rick said pointing to me

"Kayla?"Daryl looked and i only ignored him

"oh god i-i'm sorry"he said getting on his knees hugging me

"Daryl stop"i whisper and his eyes widen

_sorry if the story line is incorrect its just a story hope you enjoyed i only own kayla_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Love Bloom

Daryl looked down at me he looked worried and scared he lifted my face my left cheek red from his slap i give him props it hurt bad i had tears in the corner of my eyes as i leaned back away but he hugs me to his chest trying to clam me down i smiled and he stroked my hair

"is everything ok?"Rick asked

"no and yes"Daryl said looking at him and Rick looked at me and back to Daryl

"She your girl"rick asked

"yes she is mine and only mine"he said proudly but in a serious tone

"w-when was this"i said in his ear with a tint hiss

"oh Kayla wait till later on tonight"he said and gave me a look saying play along

"oh jeez"i said softly and licked his neck softly and Daryl blushed

"K-Kayla"he said and i shrugged

"ok lets get a move on we have to find my family"Rick said

I stood and walked away from a stunnded Daryl and i fallowed Glenn and Andrea as Daryl ran in grabbing are bags and walking out i smirked remembering what happened but i kept going i looked over to him he carried 3 bags his face red with embarrasment i giggled and kept walking we arrived in the middle of the wilderness when dusk fell

"we will make camp here Kayla Daryl here's your tent"he handed me a large tent and one large sleeping bag me and Daryl set up the tent and we were quiet the same when we finished it was big enough to move around a lot i blushed and rick winked at daryl and laughed

"lets go"he said and laid the bag on the ground as me and Daryl got in getting coozy

"Kayla i have a question"Daryl asked

"no"i said softly and he chuckled

"very funny must i show you"he wrapped his arm around me and ran his hand up my shirt making me feel hot

i gave a soft moan and he grinned and moved my hair kissing behind my neck i blushed more as he moved to the side i gave a low moan and gripped his shirt and took hit off i didn't know what i was doing but i enjoyed it i felt him move on top of me and unbutton my shirt

"if you had another shirt i would have cut this off but i'll be nice"he said in a purr voice and nibbled my ear making me nervous i was not dating Daryl and i'm doing this it feels wonderful but i love the feeling he started to run his hand down my stomach making it twist as his finger hooked around the rim of my pants

"D-Daryl no don't w-we don't-"i was cut off by his sigh

"i know we don't know one another"he said and got off on top of me and laid on his side back facing me asleep i sighed i was falling asleep till a scream was heard and gun shots i sat up getting my shirt on and i saw Daryl doing the same we opened are tent and i was pushed to the ground by a walker and Daryl shot it and i pushed it off me

"Kayla stay close"he said and hugged me as he shot other walkers he helped me up as we ran off quickly

Me and Daryl ran off fast speed and ignored screaming a guns i was tired,still hot,and sleepy i fell on one knee but got back up running again Daryl stopped and breathed heavy

"Kayla you ok?"he asked

"yes…"i said blushing looking away

we climbed up a tree to lay there i sat on a tree limb with Daryl as we hugged one another close

"Kayla…I Love You i know we met but it was at first sight"he said

"really?"i said softly

"yeah"he said back

"i guess love blooms whenever"i said and fell asleep again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Bad Romance

I woke up with strong arms around me i moved to sit up but i was pulled back and a face buried in my neck

"stay here for a little bit"Daryl said softly

"fine only for a bit"i said and relaxed back to him i closed my eyes but not going to sleep Daryl moved his face out my neck and laid it on my head

"do you think the other's are ok"i asked

"they should they look like a strong bunch if-"he was cut off

"if they handcuffed Merle"i said

"Yeah"he went quiet and i sighed sitting up again and started to climb down the tree Daryl did the same and i smiled at him as he climbed down as well

We walked around looking for the camp Daryl had his weapon ready even me we arrived and saw it trashed me and Daryl searched a tent for any people who was left behind i opened the last one and almost threw up the one who i didn't speck to he had jet black hair bulky and he was zombified but was unable to move Daryl saw and shook his head he shot the guy in the head and grabbed my hand dragging me off with him i try saying things but he wouldn't let me i sighed head low and just continued walking,we came up to another camp this one had many people.

"we should not go"i said and Daryl nodded and we left not knowing Rick and the group were there

I walked looking around it was peaceful i admit but something seemed off about the woods i mean the ground was muddy and it didn't rain i kept walking till Daryl's foot went in the ground and a hole was there

"guess the ground is wet watch your step"he said

"o-ok"i said and walked forward we came to a step cliff that had a rock's going up to where we stood to the top to a lake.

"guess this way is out the picture"Daryl said and turned leaving i went to fallow him but the ground went from under me i gasped i saw Daryl turn to look at me and i fell over

"KAYLA"i heard till i felt sharp pains from the rock i landed in the water and everything is so cold and black...

"come on COME ON don't die please"i heard but i couldn't open my eyes am i dead?

"come on Kayla get up"i heard the voice again it sounded like Daryl wait Daryl oh no

I try opening my eyes but nothing so i tried my body motionless i felt hands press against my chest and lips on my giving air nothing am i going to die if so please don't let Daryl suffer that is a scream of agony was heard and i felt a plump and a kiss on my head

"i-ill come back"Daryl said before running

Daryl left me to die alone how could he!, i feel a sudden surge of energy as i opened my eyes and my body moving thats when the wave of pain hit me and i groaned rolling on my side i looked at the water...blood it couldn't be mine cause my wounds are bandages so it was Daryl's he was attacked thats why he left.

I sat up and held my side it hurt still but i'll live i saw my gun in the water i picked it up and continued walking i climbed up the cliff i slipped 3 times but i got up there when i did i felt a gun being loaded and a scrap sound being heard i looked up and i gasped

"M-Merle"i said something

"hello Kayla seems you got hurt where's my little brother"he asked grabbing my arm and put me up on the ground

"no idea he got hurt and left i was knocked out so yeah"i groaned my side hurting still

"nice to know"he said and turned leaving

"w-wait merle your hand"i said

"oh this yeah i was handcuffed to a roof i had to leave so i sliced it off and made this thing cool right?"he said and left leaving me alone first Daryl now Merle i sighed and i stood in search for Daryl i groaned in pain looking for some sort of sign of him

I fell to my knees my eyes widen as i held my side in pain, i growled in agony and i stood slowly to get somewhere i went to a tree leaning against it till a groan caught me i ran to it losing all pain i looked around and another Groan was heard and i saw him

Daryl

i went to him and dropped to my side and touched his cheeks and my eyes were wide he looked hurt but i saw he was doing his best to stop the blood

"Kayla is that you"he said softly

"yeah it's me"i said smiling

"i-i thought you died"he said grunting as he sat up

"no i didn't we need to find shelter it isn't safe here"i said and helped him up i walked him to the camp not letting him know where we were going

any walkers near us i let them be if they are to close i shot them but if not i left them we came to the camp and Daryl started to fight against me

"no kayla not here we can't"he said

"just come on we need help my wounds are not helping"i said harshly

He stopped and and me and him walked to the camp we saw Rick come out and he saw us he called people to treat are wounds a short haired woman grabbed me and took me away from Daryl

"Kayla no what are you doing"he struggled 3 males grabbed him taking him to another Tralier to treat his wounds as they took me away to another one i laid on the bed and they looked at my wounds scared of my health i just ignored the fact they might think i will die till a scream was heard and than my name

"stay Daryl"i said softly and i closed my eyes blacking out again.

I woke again that day and i saw the door was slightly cracked and i heard yelling i sat up and i looked up to see Daryl and Rick yelling

"Kayla is not dead she is stronger than you think"Daryl yelled

"Her wounds are serious and we don't have the right medical stuff"the one who i found out was Carol yelled

"i'll get it but you better not let her die"he said and went to grab his weapons i got out of bed i felt fine i walked out the door opening it and everyone was shocked Daryl looked at me and he smiled

"Stop saying i'm dead unless you know if i am got it"i yelled and everyone nodded i went back in and Daryl fallowed i laid in bed hugging the pillow

"Kayla you ok?"he asked

"of course"i growled

"you know you look very attractive when angry"he grinned

I went to say something but i couldn't cause Daryl pinned me and kissed me deeply

"want a bad romance"he asked grinning

"shut up and kiss me"i said and i kissed him still enjoying the taste of his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-good-bye

Me and Daryl were blushing in the kiss till he pulled away making me wimper in disappointment Daryl only smiled and rubbed my cheek

"be good"he said softly giving me a quick kiss and left i was sitting there cheeks red and i laid back on the bed and i sighed

"what am i doing to myself"i asked myself and sat up and went to the door opening it seeing Carol and a young girl that must be her daughter i looked around for the father not one i felt bad i went to Andrea

"tell anyone thats going to the stream i'm there so don't go"i said

"why?"she asked

"i'm going to clean the dry blood off me"i said and she understood nodding

I went to the stream and undressed myself sinking in the water i purred feeling my body relax i heard a russle in the bushes and i gasped softly sitting up covering myself i stood out the water to reach for my gun but someone grabbed my hand i went to scream but my mouth was coverd

"it's ok kayla"the person said

"Glenn why are you here i swear if Daryl see's you he will kill you"i said with a growl putting my clothes on

"just...listen we are not safe here"Glenn said

"why tell me this there's rick and the others"i said buttoning up my last 3 buttons

"well uh you see they might not care"he said

"yeah sure i think they would"i said tying my hair up and left Glenn fallowing

Daryl was specking to Carol and her daughter and Carol was smiling with love in her eyes i snarled in anger and walked in the trailer and closed the door loud making Daryl jump i laid in bed pulling the blanket over my head i heard the door open and the bed sink a bit

"hey you ok"i hear Carol ask

"yeah Carol headache"i said smiling kindly

"if you say so Daryl said he'll be in soon"she said and stroked my head and left she seemed nice and caring but she seemed to like Daryl

i just closed my eyes falling asleep about 2 hours later Daryl walked in waking me up i felt him lay in bed and wrap his arm around my waist and buried his face behind my neck but i slapped his hand away and scooted away from him

"Kayla whats wrong"he asked sitting up on one elbow

"my problem is you"i say under my breath

"what?"he said not hearing me

"I SAID MY PROBLEM IS YOU DARYL DIXON"i yelled in anger i saw his eyes flash in anger

"WHAT YOU MEAN BY YOUR PROBLEM IS ME"he yelled back

"what i mean is you are always such...such...such"i couldn't think of anything

"SUCH?"he yelled

"SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK YOU LOVE ALL ON ME AND THEN GO TO A WOMAN WHO'S A MOTHER"i yelled getting out the bed and grabbed my bag

"WELL MAYBE SHE IS A BETTER WOMAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE"he yelled

My heart broke and i balled my hands in fist and i snarled Daryl knew what he said and went to touch me but i slapped him and back away grabbing my bag and ran off quickly i saw a woman with dark brown hair go and talk to me but i went straight pass her Daryl came out and was going to go after him but was stopped by Rick and Glenn.

"we have to talk about something this place is not safe"Rick said

"Kayla left"Daryl said

"Daryl"Carol said but he ignored her

"it's your fault"he said to Carol and walked in the woods after me

I ran as fast as i could tears streaming my face as i went faster i leaned on a tree and started catching my breath

"KAYLA"i hear Daryl yell tears fell more and i start to walk off till i felt him grab me and pull me to his chest i squirm to his arms trying to get free

"Stop it"i said harshly he ignored me and started kissing my head trying to calm me as i cried

"go back to Carol"i said again

"Shut up Kayla i love you and only you don't you get it"he said his grip tighten on me and i looked up at him and held his cheeks

"Kayla i love you...you know that right"he said again

"yes i get it and i love you"i said

"come on we gotta go back"he said

"what if i don't wanna"i said

"just come on"he dragged me off

I blushed and we walked back to camp we came up to it and we saw everyone packing me and Daryl held hands as we looked at one another we kissed again and we smiled to one another,i saw rick giving thumbs giving thumbs up and hugging lori kissing her seeing his best friend shane glaring

"Daryl"i pointed and saw Carl walk to Shane and asked something and Shane nodded

"i know"he said softly to me and we went to them

Carol was hugging her Daughter as she put on her jacket getting Sophia ready to leave

"w-where are we going"i asked

"somewhere safer"he said

"i know that but where"i asked again

"no idea maybe to a prison i hope"he said shrugging and walking to see where we really going

I fallowed him holding his hand blushing and i laid my head on his shoulder

"Daryl what will happen when we you know get to a safe place"i asked

"hopefully be together...make a family...be in love"he said and i smiled

I love him so much and we packed are stuff up and headed out

**_ HI guys how is the story here's a idea i want you to rate 1-10 how much you like Kayla and Daryl and who you think Kayla can have a love triangle with _**

**_bye-bye_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Missing

I got on the back of the motorcycle with Daryl that they had as the others loaded in the tralier and in a jeep Daryl lead them out the woods we saw walkers come to us but we either dodged them or hit them,I wrapped my arms around Daryl waist as i held on i heard Daryl chuckle and he went faster coming up to a town.

"you ok back there"Daryl asked

"yeah i'm ok"i said closing my eyes but i they opened hearing the trailer behind us blow the hood smoked and this was not the best place to be

"Daryl stop"i said he stopped the motorcycle and we looked behind us seeing everyone load out we got off and went to them

"what happened"i asked

"don't know but we need to fix it"Rick said opening the hood and a cloud a smoke came out making me cough Daryl hugged me and i smiled softly covering my face in his chest

Carol and Sophia came out and looked at me and Daryl i stayed quiet but making me feel better was the stroke of my hair by Daryl i walked over and saw the problem

" hey ever heard of a fuel basket in the truck needs to be changed every year"i said (can't remember what the problem was)

"yes"the old man said

"well you sure didn't do it"i said and i looked at Daryl as he smirked

me,Daryl,Glenn,and Shane were looking around the area for walkers i looked in a car was a walker but stuck by the seat belt that was melted in i sighed and kept walking not wanting to kill the walker that was a human i saw Shane looking at me with a dirty look i snorted

"you need something"i growled at him and went pass him to Daryl who was holding a cross bow he got from a car i looked on when Daryl stopped his eyes widen a little

"what is it"Shane asked

"that"he pointed to a huge horde of walkers coming there way the four of us ran back to the group but i got stopped cause i tripped i went to stand but Shane pointed his gun at me i looked for Daryl but he was still running with Glenn

"i do need something for you to be gone"he said i snarled and dodged his bullets and went under a car before he could see me again

i saw the walkers come up he gasped and ran off i was quiet eyes closed, i opened one eye and saw them pass the car i was under i saw sophia,Lori,Rick,and Carol under 6 cars ahead of me i wanted to say something but couldn't it would get me killed i saw Daryl start killing walkers quietly,I looked back and saw Sophia running

"SOPHIA"i yelled and Daryl looked around and saw me go after Sophia with 4 walkers after us i got close picking her up and putting her on my back

"Kayla your alive Shane told us you died"she said

"no of course not it takes a lot kill me"i grinned making her giggle i thank the gods i'm strong and i ran i felt Sophia hold on to my shoulders and i went under a tree that had a big den the Walkers were far from us so they could not see us take cover under a tree

"Kayla are we going to be ok"she asked

"of course"i said

"and we won't die"she asked"promise"she asked

"p-promise Sophia"i said to her hugging her to me as she relaxed falling asleep

***WITH DARYL***

they escaped unharmed from the walkers but Daryl was not happy when they got to a barn he went to Shane to punch him but Rick held him back

"YOU LIAR"he yelled

"what you mean"Shane yelled

"you lied you said Kayla died now there's a chance she going to die along with the little girl"he said trying to find a opening

"she was bitten"he said growling

"SHE WAS NOT IF SHE WAS SHE WILL STILL BE GETTING BITTEN DUMB-"he was cut off by Carol

"guys stop i'm sure if Kayla is with my girl she is fine"she said

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN"he asked

"i mean my girl-"she was silent thinking over

"exacly"Shane said smirking at Daryl

Daryl laid one punch breaking his nose he snarled and went to do more damage but he was held back by Rick and Glenn

"guys stop this is stupid"Andrea said

"yeah just calm down"Lori said

"this group is broken once i find Kayla i'm out"Daryl said and left before he could walk away he saw 3 people walk out holding weapons

"who are you people"a older man said

"Daryl you ask those people who they are"he said and continued walking to find Kayla and Sophia

***with kayla and sophia***

i sat leaning against a tree holding my head as i held Sophia as well my head spinned with thoughts is Daryl going to find me?...am i going to die?...am i going to be able to protect Sophia?,i didn't care i just stayed focus on two things surviving and Sophia i fixed where we were and i set Sophia on the ground as she slept i walked out and streached my limbs out

"Kayla!"i hear a voice but is so distant thinking it was my head i walk on to find some berries or a meat at least

"Kayla where are you!"i hear the voice again i must be going crazy i look around and raised my gun

"Hello!"i yell out

"Kayla can you hear me"i hear and a shot of a arrow hitting bone

"Daryl!...Daryl!"i yell no answer from him the worst came to me i ran to where i heard the voice last nothing though i looked around i sighed and shook my head and went back to Sophia but she was gone

"oh no"i said softly and looked around and ran around trying to find her

i came to a stream and saw a doll i knew i was getting close i ran left thinking she went that way i saw 4 walkers coming my way i stopped ready to shoot them but than saw i had no weapon i left it back on the highway,i had one object mother nature,i charged at the closet walker and made it slam its head into a tree and another on a rock 2 more i was going to kill another till a arrow went through its head i looked and saw it looked like Daryl's but he would have came now i saw a arrow fly my way but i dodged it till i felt one hit my leg i yelled in pain and the last walker came to me but it was shot by a arrow,

"oh god this hurts"i hissed and moved to stand and looked at my leg

"Sophia be ok"i said softly and blacked out


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Finding and Searching

Deep in the woods Daryl was searching for Sophia and me he came across a stream and saw the doll picking it up

"SOPHIA"he yelled and looked around"KAYLA"he yelled again no answer

he started to get really worry what if we died he couldn't stand it he went to the tree me and sophia were at but saw it was empty he looked at the wound he got in his side and held it worried for the worst

"Kayla"he yelled again...nothing

I woke up feeling cold...wet...and warm? i looked and saw i was in a hut i sat up and felt a gun being loaded and i saw a black guy pistol to my head

"you bitten?"he asked

"n-no i'm not"i said scared he might shoot my brains out i shook in fear

"whats your name?"he asked

"Kayla"i said pulling the covers over my face but he snatched them away

"what's your age"he asked in a growl

"2-25"i yelled out

"hm ok is there anyone else"he asked

"no well yes a little girl and a man"i said

"your family?"he asked kinda feeling bad for me

"not exacly"i said softly

He must have thought i was the mother of Sophia and Daryl was the father i sighed lowering my head i felt a steam near my face i looked up and saw a bowl of soup and i smiled,grabbing the bowl i started eating he watched me and chuckled

"i'm tim"he said and i shook his hand smiling

"nice to meet ya tim but i must be heading out now"i said not finishing but i set it to the side

"why?"he asked

"i have someone who is worried about me"i said and gave a cheeky grin

He chuckled and nodded i patted his shoulder i turned but he stopped me

"here you might want this on your journey back"he said and i looked seeing him holding a sword i looked at him and gave a nod taking the sword i felt so good

"see you around tim"i said and gave a thumb up and ran off

I ran sword out as i ran i saw 3 walkers and started slicing their heads off and knocked one back before running off i saw a truck and i went to it opening it i saw a walker stuck in the truck i left it and grabbed a lighter and set out to find Daryl

_*daryl*_

Daryl was watching all around for walkers he came up to cliff the one i fell from and he was shot at he heard sounds on the other side and he saw a walker come out he sighed and turned away ignoring the walker he came to a blood spot and he feared the worst he looked over seeing my gun and he let out a chocked sob

"K-Kayla"he said and started crying softly

"Daryl?"he lifted his head seeing...me i smiled and went to him

"Kayla your alive please tell me your alive"he said hugging me tightly

"i'm alive"i said softly my smile wide he looked in my hand a sword

"h-how you get that"he asked

"well you see i black out from blood lose"i said and saw Daryl wince

"and a man found me gave me food and a sword and i left"i finished

"sounds mean a bit"he smirked

"whatever he was ok with it

"ok kayla i'm just happy your ok"he said

He leaned down kissing me softy i blushed and kissed him back he started to deepen it a bit bitting my lip for entrance i let him i blushed darker red and touched his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist i gave a groan and pulled back

"n-no"i said softly

"ok Kayla i'm happy your alive though"he said

"i can tell"i giggled

We walked back to the house Daryl saw Rick,Carol,and Glenn run out

"you find her"Glenn asked

"no but i did find Kayla"he said

"WHERE IS SHE YOU WERE THE LAST TO SEE HER SHE IS ALIVE RIGHT"Carol yelled at me Daryl stood in front of me protectivly i shook my head

"i saw her i had her safe in a house but she ran off i don't know if she is alive or not"i said looking away from her sad,hurt,angry eyes she turned and left leaving me,rick,Daryl and Glenn

"i'm sorry i should have watched her better it's my fault hu?"i asked

"no it's ok"Rick said sighing he finally lost the whole sherrif clothes and went to a white T and a pair of jeans i looked at Daryl and i looked back to the ground going into the house i saw 2 girls and a old man talking at a table

"should we trust these people"a older girl asked

"they seem like the type that can do a better job protecting us"a blonde young girl said

"no way i'm not trusting them they seem evil the only one is the brown hair chick the one who is married"the older girl said

"you can trust us we are not bad people idiot"i said in anger making the three look at me

"and who may you be i didn't see you here"the old man said

"Kayla and i was searching for a little girl another in are group"i said hands on hip my sword in its seath on my bag held my a buckle that goes over my shoulder

"well i'm not idiot i'm not good with new people"she said

"learn than doesn't take a lot better chance to live"i growled and the old man chuckled

"i'm Hershal and these are my granddaughter and daughter"he said

"nice to meet you guys not caring to know your names"i said and left to Daryl's room he stayed at and laid on the bed i laid and it smelt like lavender it smelt wonderful i purred till i heard a chuckle

"enjoying the scent"Daryl asked

"yes it is my favorite"i said with a cheeky grin

"and your scent is mine"he said and hugged me from behind he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my neck i gave a small whimper as he gave it a lick

"s-stop it Daryl not here"i growled but purred

"shut up and enjoy it"he said in my ear

just before he was going to continue a yell was heard

"shane"i said and we ran outside


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-just a normal day

I was getting to know the maggie girl she was kinda cool but not uh my type to be friends with but i'll be use to her she is the daughter to the old man and the granddaughter was Beth she seemed like a sweet girl but i didn't mind to much for this family i just worried for my own are they even alive..my mom...dad...older brother...older sister i don't know but i know one day i would have to leave Daryl for a bit to find out myself i felt arms hugging me and i saw Daryl i smiled softly and kissed his nose before getting out his arms.

"How is your day sweetheart"he asked

"pretty good i must say so cowboy how's the search for Sophia"i asked

Daryl has been looking all over for her for 3 days and Carol and him seemed to be very close and i kinda am getting jelly over it i sighed and i saw her come up smiling

"Hi Daryl"she said

"Hi Carol how are you"he said letting me go and went to her i gave a soft growl and left maybe the search of my family might be cut short to searching now but the group been talking about me getting in tons of trouble i chuckled at this though i was a troubling girl i smiled and walked in the woods i saw Carl run up he looked so cute in his Dad's hat

"where are you going Kayla"he asked

"eh going for a walk"i said

"is dad going to accept even Daryl"he asked grinning

This kid was smart i give him that i sighed and put my hands up in defeat making him giving a cheeky smile and walk to his mom i like that he was like me when i was young but i didn't deal with walkers.

"see ya Carl"i waved and walked off deep in the woods

"Kayla where are you going"Daryl asked i sighed

"for a walk"i said grinning

"really looks like your leaving"he said

"no...yes...maybe listen Daryl i have to know if my family is dead or not"i said

"kayla..."he sighed hands on his hips eyes closed

I knew it he wouldn't like the idea i looked him we stood in silence i saw him take steps to me and he grabbed my cheeks kissing me deeply i laid my hand on his and he pinned me to a tree kissing me more he broke and dragged me to camp lucky everyone was heading to search for supplies or help clean clothes we went in a tralier and he pushed me on the bed grabbing my wrist pinning them above my head i moaned feeling him pull my shirt off

"n-no we can't"i said

"ok Kayla come on we can go hunt"he said

i looked at him with love in my eyes i knew he didn't want me to go but to this i know he loves me and not Carol i gave a purr when he gave me a smile which i see but now Carol sees it i sigh it does not matter i don't mind anymore he pulled the cross bow up protecting us and we walking trying to find game

we didn't return till late i saw Rick on Guard and i told Daryl to go on to be with out me he listened and i went to rick he seemed down and hurt i looked down at him with a smile

"hey whats up?"i asked

"nothing"he said

"doesn't look like it"i sat next to him

"my wife and best friend were...were"he was fixing to cry i understood him

"i know..."i said and hugged him

We stayed this way for awhile he sent be back to Daryl i went back and saw Daryl was still up and grabbing things and throwing them he saw me and glared

"so what's up with cowboy"he asked

"his wife cheated"i said

"cheated?"he repeated and he looked calmed he must have thought i was cheating oh how lame is that i sighed

"whats wrong with you"i asked

"you hugged him and i thought..."he went silent

"cheated"i said arms crossed

"yes"he simply said

"Daryl you told me you loved me and i told you the same and if you don't understand that i might go and find my family"i said sadly

"no Kayla stay is it wrong to think"he asked

"it is means you don't trust me Daryl i might be angry you spend more time with Carol then you do with me"i said

"i know i'm sorry"he said

"i'm going to bed night"i said and laid in bed cover covering half of my head

"Kayla i want to tell you something"he said

"yes?"i asked

"when we get to a safer place where i know we can live in peace lets have eh a kid"he said

Daryl are you sure?"i asked him sitting uo

"i'm 100% sure"he said and kissed me

"i love you"i said

"me to"he said

We fell asleep in a peaceful sleep when i was deep asleep i had a nightmare Lori giving birth me pregnant i shot up when a gun shot in my dream went off i sighed and held my head as it echoed in my head i sniffled and started crying

"Kayla?"i hear Daryl with a concern voice

"is it safe to have a baby"i asked

"of course sweet heart i'll be sure that its safe"i said

"no me giving birth won't it kill me without the right equipment"i asked

Daryl thought about it and nodded to me

"your right you'll be ok i promise"he said to me as his arms wrapped around my shoulders hugging me to him i smiled and fell asleep just like that

"Shane how could you!"Rick yelled and his wife was silent

"Rick i'm sorry man"he said and he ignored him

"whatever"Rick left slamming the door waking my up i sat up and crawled out Daryl's arms and went to see what it was

"uh hey"i said

"what"he snapped

"i just came to check on you"i said sadly

"well just go leave i don't care"i growled

"fine than have a good night Rick"i said and left but he grabbed my hand pulled me to him and laid his lips on mine

"Kayla"he whisperd i heard Daryl walk out

I punched Rick and growled

"you are married and have a kid and i have Daryl"i yelled and ran to Daryl he hugged me and he looked at Rick with hate


End file.
